Los Espíritus de la Luna y el Sol
by Cranky Sky
Summary: Ella lo amó... él la amó... y para demostrar su amor, tuvieron que cantar una triste melodía... esta hermosa canción... (SONGFIC)


**Hola mis queridos shamanes! Este fic es petición de una amiga mía, llamada Hanoi-chan, pero que te guste! **

**PD: La canción se llama Synchronicity Meguru Sekai no Requiem de Rin y Len Kagamine y si la puedes oír durante el fic mucho que mejor, nos vemos y gracias por leer! ;)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dos almas nacen una para la otra, el destino es el encargado de unirlos, sin saberlo, la Luna y el Sol se prometen unirse, la Luna tan fría y cortante, el Sol alegre y valiente, ambos se prometen volver un eclipse en medio de la eternidad…

_En la cuna del tiempo…_

_Teniendo en un frío sueño…_

_Tú cantas para mí…_

_Una gentil y suave canción de cuna…_

El Sol prometió a la Luna estar a su lado, y la Luna huyó en media noche, los espíritus que una vez fueron uno pelearon, destruyeron todo su redentor, el eclipse se rompió, y el ciclo se repitió, el Sol y la Luna estarán juntos… pero sin poder verse…

–_¿Qué es lo que deseaste?_

–_Un mundo sin final…_

–_Lo que yo deseé es…_

–_¿El fin del mundo?_

_La voz elegida es…_

–_Confusa, triste…_

–_Ríe, es simpática…_

–_Y canta…–_

–Los espíritus se odian, la Luna y el Sol son tan opuestos…–

–Y aun así, están obligados a estar juntos por la eternidad.–

–El dios de la Luna, tan frío y distante y el dios del Sol, alegre y bueno, son dos dioses encerrados en los collares de la Luna y el Sol… –

Ella tomó su collar y lo reflejó al sol, él tomó el suyo y lo vio directamente.

–Hoy es el día que deciden, si quieren vivir, o morir…– La voz distante se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Un oscuro lugar, rodeado de un hermoso cristal esmeraldino, y aquél ser viéndoles de frente, temible dragón, negro y de ojos blancos, ojos sin vida del ser, y rodeado de tal poder, no reía ni lloraba, era un ser sin vida, un espíritu que anhelaba que alguien le mostrara nuevamente su grandioso poder…

–_La tristeza y el sufrimiento…_

–_¡Cámbialo en una sonrisa feliz!_

–_Al final no fue recompensada, ¿Qué diriges la destrucción?_

–_Solamente una plegaria…_

–_Quiero salvarte, solamente a ti…_

–_Quiero proteger, este mundo…_

_Estos sentimientos no se armonizan…_

El fervor de su corazón, y su mirada tan ilegible, su sonrisa tan confiada y sus ojos muy fijos, dos seres que por un trato decidieron ser unidos, una Luna y un Sol, ella el Sol y él la Luna, dos sombras tan conjuntas y seres tan distantes, un solo ser que se forma en sus collares, un eclipse que sería disuelto y forzado a permanecer, una lágrima de Luna y el calor del Sol, dos unidos en contra de un dios, el dios de la Luna, quién odia al Sol…

–¡Dame mi libertad!–

–¡Yo quiero su amor!–

–¡Mostradme su corazón, sólo así comprobaré si sois un eclipse total!–

Dos sombras bailaron en aquél brillante esplendor, y el calor del fuego cayó sobre los hombros de él, ella sintió que la plata la perforó en el vientre, y el rojo salió de su boca, finalmente él cayó y ella lloró…

_Con estas manos quiero acabar con todo en esta vida…_

_¡A este mundo que no para de girar paz y bendiciones…!_

–_Ah… no te alcanza…_

–_No se transmite…_

_¡Este deseo solo deja atrás vacíos!_

–_Y se pone en marcha…_

Sus ojos armonizaron, aquél lugar… ah… aquél raro lugar, en donde los edificios eran de piedra, donde aquellos hombres de verde corrían con armas, aquél lugar donde una vez la protegió con toda su fuerza, y aquella mirada que él le dedicó, un grito lleno de esperanza y una lanza de dolor, dos miradas se entrelazan nuevamente, y finalmente él recuerda que conoció a su Sol…

–¡Déjala ir!–

–Qué poca fuerza tienes, ya te asesiné, así yo me liberaré…–

–¡Que la dejes ir!–

–¿¡O qué!?–

–No me rendiré…–

–Eso es lo que quiero ver.–

Una danza llena de amor… es aquél sentimiento que viene dentro del corazón, aquél fervor de pasión que armoniza su sangre y su vida a su amor, es una danza llena de pasión…

¿Por qué, por qué sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas? Sus ojos lo veían luchar, contra sí mismo como un inmortal, su amor corría en sus venas que dejaban de tener vida, su rostro decaía y el rojo corría en el suelo, lo veía, pero él a ella la perdía…

–_¿¡Por qué!? Te arrebataron todo…_

–_Un futuro iluminado…_

–_¡Asimismo llevaste sobre tus hombros el dolor y sufrimiento…!_

–_Un réquiem que siga hacia la eternidad…_

–_¡Este destino del cual no puedo ir en contra!_

–_La luz… el destino…_

–_Ahora completamente… ¡La oscuridad se libera!_

–_¡Y la oscuridad se libera!_

–¡Déjala ir!– Gritó desesperado, lanzándose hacia el dios.

Un fuerte estruendo sonó, y aquél humano su sangre derramó, sus ojos se posaron firmes sobre la chica, que reposaba frente al ser, sintió cómo lentamente su pecho se abría, y el collar de la luna que reposaba sobre su pecho cayó junto con él, ella se levantó…

–Hana…– Musitó.

–El Sol y la Luna un día se fusionaron, y su eclipse formaron… ¡Dime, si vos sois lo suficientemente fuerte para darme un solo rasguño!–

Elevó sus alas al cielo, y con ellas a la chica llevó, él, que escupió sangre por la boca, frunció el ceño, un solo rasguño era necesario, así como la herida que otorgó los collares a la Luna y al Sol, esta vez otorgaría su libertad…

–¡Devuélvemelaaa!–

–_¿Qué es lo que deseaste?_

–_Tu futuro…_

–_Lo que yo deseo… ¿Qué es?_

–_¿El día al que ya no puedes volver?_

La destrucción, el fuego y el sonido de los disparos, lejos de ahí dos monstruos peleaban, monstruos con armas y manos, monstruos con espadas y espíritus, y dos collares que colgando en su cuello, y esa sombra que viéndole le sonreía tan espantosamente, mientras la sangre escurría de su rostro, y el sudor hacía arder sus heridas, él protegiéndola a ella, y ella viéndole luchar, desde antes de todo… siempre la protegió… siempre la protegió de los monstruos…

–_¡Lo único que he perseguido es esa sonrisa amable!_

_(Convirtiendo la desesperación en esperanza…)_

–_¡La voz que nunca se termina!_

–_¡Continuará gritando si estabas destinada a ser destruida!_

_(Sólo siendo capaz de orar…)_

–_Al menos ahora deja que la agónica voz…_

_(No hay límites pero te has dejado más y más...)_

–_¡Resuene una vez más!_

–Apártate.– Ordenó el dragón, más sin embargo, tanto Hana como Alumi estaban dispuestos a estar juntos…

–Alumi…– Susurró.

–Lo sé…– Respondió.

–Entonces sí…–

–Tal y como la Luna y el Sol formaron su eclipse, ¡Es nuestro turno de vencerlo!–

–_¡Vamos a darle a este mundo que gira, paz y bendiciones… deja _

_Que la luz, el destino y la oscuridad… sean liberados!_

_(Convirtiendo esta desesperación infinita…)_

–_¡En esperanza con tu voz cantante!_

–_¿Sigues caminando hacia la destrucción con esta decadencia?_

_(Continuando gritando… sólo orando…)_

–_Al menos ahora… deja que la agónica voz…_

_(No hay límites… pero te has dejado más y más…)_

Y la luz que los cubrió, mientras sus collares brillaban, al mismo tiempo que el dios del tiempo los atacó, dio consigo un momento de paz, y el ruido calló, y la sangre brotó… entonces él… lloró…

–_Lo que deseaste…_

_Lo que yo deseé…_

_La voz dejada atrás contiene sólo dolor…_

_Todo porque sólo estaba pensando en ti…_

_Sólo una persona… Cantando por tu bien…_

_Sólo una persona… Cantando por tu bien…_

–_¡Debería poner todas las vidas a dormir en estas manos mías!_

–_Vamos a darle a este mundo que gira, paz y bendiciones..._

–_¡Ah, yendo hacia la destrucción!_

–_Deja que el destino termine…_

–_¡Este cuerpo, no me importa hacia donde vaya… mientras estés conmigo…!_

–_La voz que comienza…_

–_¡Brilla en el futuro!_

_Todo termina… y junto a este cuerpo… se dispersará…_

_Y desvanecerá en medio de la destrucción…_

…_Un réquiem sin fin…_

–_Deja que el destino inevitable sea liberado…_

–_Deja que la luz, el destino y la oscuridad sean liberados…_

_¡…Y vamos a dormir dentro del brillante abismo…!_

Sólo así por fin todo cayó, y la luz que cegaba detrás de las grisáceas nubes se disiparon, los rayos que acicalaban el mundo lleno de amor, mientras él y ella le demostraban aquella promesa de amor… sólo así, el tiempo y el destino les sonrió.

**FIN.**


End file.
